Love and Electricity:We Have Both
by Kujaku-Lianne Iceshard
Summary: Luxray still thinks about the time he and Marble met Pikachu... Definite shipping, happens after the 7th episode of DP Battle Dimension, Luxray Vision.
1. Chapter 1

**LuxrayxPikachu fic, definite shipping. Makes more sense to those who watched the episode "Luxray Vision," DP Battle Dimension, Pokémon. **

**Pokemon, Luxray, Pikachu, and otherwise belong to their rightful owners. And I don't mean Ash and Marble...**

Luxray thought about day. _Pikachu..._

Pikachu. The one he thought was a bandit.

The one who saved him from the spikes...

And the one Luxray needed to see again.

...

Luxray:

I turned toward the old mansion, my eyes glowing fiercely.

_Goodbye, Marble, I may or may not return._

The rain beat on my spiked fur, but I didn't mind anymore.

Pikachu will be waiting, I hope. I hope he never forgot me...

So I ventured out of the area I know so well.

...,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,...

If only I had decided to go when the rain stopped...

Maybe my dear friend would be out in the sun...

"_You're looking for Pikachu?"_

Arcanine, though I hated them, were very helpful at times.

"_Pikachu isn't here"_

"I know." That is why I'm leaving, isn't it? Maybe they are trying to piss me off.

"_Pikachu isn't here..."_

"Yeah. I know"

_"__Pikachu isn't in Sinnoh. Pikachu is in Kalos"_

"What the hell is a Kalos?"... Sounds French. French Enough.

_"__New region discovered. Pikachu is in Kalos."_

I guess I'm going to Kalos.

**How Was it? Review please! **


	2. Chapter 2

Luxray:

I walked on for who knows how long.

Now at the sea, I noticed it stopped raining.

A Staraptor flew overhead. "Hello?"

It couldn't hear me.

"HELLO?"

The Staraptor now noticed me...

.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.

_I finally found my way to Sunyshore City's port. _

_I can do this! Who can't swim?_

*Surf and Luxray are not compatible*

_What was that? What forces are saying I can't swim? _

_So I jumped into the water anyway._

_Bad idea._

_.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,._

Staraptor must have pulled me out of the water.

"Can you take me to Kalos?"

She looked confused.

Maybe I'm not the only one who never heard of Kalos.

"Y'know? Kalos?"

Staraptor flew away.

And then the rain started again.

**So how was it? If you review, I may give Luxray help... if not, the poor creature walks. *having an evil day***

**REVIEEEEEEEWWWWWWWWWWW!**


	3. Chapter 3

Pikachu:

"Rest well, friend"

I stood over the cursed coffin. Damn it all.

He's dead.

.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,...,,,,,,,,,...,...,.,.,.

_PikaPi!_

_I called his name one last time._

_He fell to the end._

_I couldn't save him_

_Why?_

_They lowered his body into the wooden box._

_Why?_

_Damn you, Arceus for letting this happen._

_It seemed like time had stopped._

**Sorry it's a short one... but its a preview of whats to come.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks to Meowmix for reviewing. (Gives credit where credit is due)**

Luxray:

Darn. Walking.

The rain poured down harder into my eyes, half blinding me as I paced along.

I looked back towards the direction of my old home.

I saw what I hoped not to see... Marble had found my message.

_I may or may not return,_ scratched into the dirt, and Marble hunched over it.

Crying.

Oh, Arceus. I can see that, but I can't see where I'm going?

"_You're far from home, Luxray"_

_"__VERY far from your dear Marble"_

Lucario? What do they want?

An aura sphere was blurring past me... then it happened.

_"__You and I both see more than they do. Why not... come with me?"_

I tried to run.

No, I said to myself. I'm going to find the one I love.

Who I really love.

And that was when I blacked out.

**Guys! If you review, maybe Luxray'll be **** fine safe **** something! **


	5. Chapter 5

Luxray:

(Dream)

_Pikachu and I were back at my mansion with Marble._

_We were in that secret tunnel where we truly bonded._

_But something was wrong..._

_I couldn't see through walls._

_And Pikachu turned a corner, but I know it leads to danger._

_Then he was gone._

_"__Pikachu? Where did you go?"_

_No reply._

_Silence._

_Nothing. And then I knew... _

_Pikachu was gone and wasn't coming back._

_Like I left Marble._

**Awww... Can't you just feel thy feels?**


	6. Chapter 6

Luxray:

I woke with a sharp painful feeling in my side...

It made me feel alive, somehow, as I tried to push that dream from my memory.

It was only now that I realised where I was.

I was on a boat.

As it breezed away from Sinnoh, I saw the silhouette of another region...

Where was this? Was it Kalos?

Maybe someone saved me from Lucario...

I felt... something different than anything I have before.

_What happened when I was engulfed in the visions of my mind?_

I shook that thought out of my mind quickly.

As the boat's deck was bathed in red, I knew I wasn't having another dream.

The rain did nothing but sting my wounds.

And my pride.

I knew what happened, at that moment.

I knew what that Lucario lady had done.

And left me bleeding afterwards.

I hope the Daycare Lady is proud.

**Had to up the rating for this one... anyways, please review!**


	7. Chapter 7

Marble:

I never imagined Luxray would run away...

I mean, I've thought about it, but only when it only just evolved...

I mean...

You know what I mean.

And that message in the dirt? What does that mean?

Couldn't it just say...

_"__I'll be busy for a while"?_

Or "_Gone out. Back soon"?_

You know what I'm saying, right?

I digress, I didn't think Luxray would up and leave.

Therefore, I guess, no, I know I'll look for him.

I know I'm right here.

...,,,,,,,...,,,,,,,,,...

**Well, Marble gets a chapter. Short, but here it is.**

**Review, or else Lucario will come to YOUR Pokémon, and YOU'LL have to walk like, 200 steps for a Riolu. But it won't like you. So, review.**


	8. Chapter 8

Luxray:

Land comes closer to view...

I cautiously work my way out of my small refuge in a secret spot on the ship.

"Welcome"

A Nurse Joy was waiting for me...

Pokémon I didn't recognise helped me off the deck.

I sank gratefully into the arms of the pinkette maiden.

As the woman helped me into a crisp-looking building, I began to sink a bit.

I could only watch as I drifted into emptiness, a familiar feeling...

One that felt so good...

**Come on guys, Review! *Gives desperate look***


	9. Chapter 9

Luxray:

"Welcome to Johto, Rentorar!"

What? Johto?

Must've got on the wrong boat!

Nurse Joy stroked my mane. I couldn't help but to purr at the gesture.

...,,,,,,,,,,,,,...

_Pikachu brushed my mane playfully aswe walked through the tunnel._

_"__Koishiteru, Pikachu-kun" _

_I whispered , but my friend was gone ahead into the next passage._

_Oh, when would we share another one of those moments again?_

_...,,,,,,,,,,,,,...,,,,,,,,,,..._

I heard someone singing.

"... and you still... gotta catch... all... best that... you can be..."

But i could only think of my dear friend.

**Short chapter again, sorry. Not much time at school to type, LOL.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Arigato to ChoukoLightSpirit for reviewing!**

Luxray:

The singing was a voice I had heard before.

Her name... Dawn.

The maiden sat cross-legged across from me.

Her voice was like an angel's.

_Notice me, please... remember me._

Dawn looked up with a thoughtful look. "You?"

_Yes! Me! You know, don't you? Where Pikachu-kun is?_

"He seems to be trying to communicate" a reassuring voice spoke to Dawn.

He was a blonde, his hair whipping like a spiral around his head, reminding me of Saturn's rings.

But that part was blue...

Dawn, now that I noticed, wore a white dress; this man wore a tuxedo.

Though I tried to feel great for them, I was annoyed at this bespectacled one.

I could sense remorse in his every move, but not for his love.

But I needed to find mine.

"Try this... Pokémon to English translator."

He handed the small box to Dawn.

_"__Yes! Down here! I need to get to Kalos!"_

"Kalos? My... my brother lives there..."

And then the man began to cry, his lady comforting him.

"Colress doesn't like to talk about young Clemont"

The woman turned back to her husband.

**Come on, guys! The review button's gettin' lonely!**


	11. Chapter 11

Dawn:

The Luxray before us looked up with desperation.

A comforting hand reached my side, and Colress seemed to have dried his eyes.

"I can feel it. You, Luxray, know that I am regretful. I have much reason to be."

My dear husband pushed his glasses up.

_"__You... I know you hurt Pikachu-kun. Where is he? Why did you do it? What did you do?"_

Colress cleared his throat with a gentle cough.

I didn't want him to have to explain his troublesome past.

"I... turned Pikachu against Ash."

Colress let out these words with a depressed half-snarl of bitterness.

"_Why? What did Ash do to you? Did you want him to die or something? And how about Pikachu-kun?"_

Tears now rolled down my face.

Whatever happened then was in the past.

Colress promised me he'd never become like that again.

He would never lie to me. 

**Come on guys! PLEAAAASSSSEEE Review!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Thanks, gamingvoid34, I have noticed my chapters are a little too short, so I tried to make this one longer!**

**Thanks to G.A. AnimeFan4, ChoukoLightSpirit, and Meowmix for reviewing as well!**

**Another chapter! This one has Pikachu! (It's about time, right?)**

* * *

><p>Luxray:<p>

We boarded another boat to Kalos…

This one was more pleasant than the last,as I now can see more than a sea of red.

Why ever Colress and Dawn were helping, I was grateful.

I still half resented Colress for what he did to Ketchum-san and Pikachu-kun.

A pokemon shouldn't be turned against their friend.

* * *

><p>I was getting tired from the long trip when we arrived on shore.<p>

I heard a voice cry out.

"PPPPPIIKKKAAAPPPIII!"

Ash's name.

Pikachu's voice.

I could feel the pain.

Why did it have to be?

Why is Pikachu-kun sad?

* * *

><p>Pikachu-kun leaned over a bent up body, which was folded in a way no live human could fold.<p>

The boy's eyes were still open.

There was no light in them.

No life in him.

Pikachu lost the one who cared for him most.

Ash died. Ash Ketchum would never breathe again.

* * *

><p>Pikachu-kun turned to face me, but the passion in him also left.<p>

He wasn't dead.

He just… was half alive.

Probably burned out by crying.

I laid my head on his shoulder for comfort.

"_I'm sorry, my friend"_

Pikachu-kun began to shed more sparkling tears.

I gently licked my dear Pikachu-kun's face.

"_Don't cry, please…"_

"_Gone... Gone... Gone!"_

Pikachu-kun repeated the same thing over and over.

And then the poor thing fell asleep in my arms.

* * *

><p><strong>And that's the 12th chapter or something, I've lost count!<strong>


End file.
